Toutes les bonnes choses ont un début
by Spacee
Summary: L'histoire commence lorsqu'Emma et Snow sont de retour à Storybrooke, alors qu'elles pensaient avoir un moment de répit, Cora en décida autrement, entraînant la chute de Regina, et sa perte de mémoire ... SWAN QUEEN
1. Prologue

Henry se détacha des bras de Regina, pour retrouver ceux d'Emma. Immédiatement, Regina sentit une solitude l'envahir, regrettant d'ors et déjà la tendresse que lui avait accordé son fils quelques secondes auparavant. Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en sa direction, avant de sortir du bureau de Mr. Gold, accompagné de sa mère et ses grands-parents. Bientôt, Regina se retrouva seule dans l'enceinte du bureau, serrant entre ses doigts le pendentifs qui était resté accroché à son cou pendant des années maintenants. Daniel. Tout avait commencé par lui, par l'amour de l'ancienne méchante Reine lui avait accordé. En le perdant, elle avait tout perdu : sa vie, ses rêves, la douceur et la chaleur qui lui été auparavant qualificatif.

Depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, il ne restait plus rien à Regina que ce sentiment de vengeance, mais désormais, il s'était envolé en sauvant Emma et Snow, comme tout le reste. Elle n'avait plus rien. Son fils n'était plus le sien depuis l'arrivée de sa mère biologique, et maintenant que le sort avait été désactivé, elle été hait de tous et de toutes à Storybrooke.

Soufflant, Regina mit quelques longues minutes à sortir du bureau de Mr. Gold, voulant être certaine de ne croiser personne, et surtout, qu'on ne la voit pas dans cet état. Faible, loin d'être elle-même, ou peut-être au contraire, justement étant trop elle-même, l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été un jour mais qui avait aujourd'hui disparu.

Alors qu'elle fourrait ses mains dans son menteau noir, rentrant jusqu'à chez elle, Regina sentit une présence, et tout lui montrait qu'elle était loin d'être bénéfique. Elle se retourna alors, toisant les alentours. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien pas loin, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

"Je suis content de te retrouver, tu m'as beaucoup manqué !"

S'exclama alors Henry, se collant un peu plus contre sa mère, qui lui lança un sourire, attendrit par de telles paroles. Son périple avait été long depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'autre monde, jusqu'à son retour ici. Elle était plus heureuse que jamais de retrouver son monde, celui dans lequel elle avait grandi, même si elle n'y était pas née. Plus que tout, elle était heureuse de retrouver son fils.

"Moi aussi gamin, tu n'imagines pas !"

Henry sourit de plus belle, avant de se retourner. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant d'hausser les épaules et de revenir près d'Emma qui l'interrogea du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"Rien, rien ..."

"Je te connais, dis moi ce qu'il se passe !"

Emma laissa alors les autres s'avancer vers le Granny's pendant qu'elle s'agenouilla près de son fils, attendant une réponse claire, qu'elle aurait de toute manière. Henry hésita. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à sa mère, mais elle se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"C'est juste que ... Regina ... elle vous a sauvé, et-et, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là aussi, pour fêter ça avec nous ..."

Henry baissa la tête, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de sa mère. Emma fut surprise, inspectant alors les alentours à la recherche de Regina. Loin d'être en colère, elle ressentit même une certaine fierté envers son fils. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer, il avait la notion du pardon, et Emma savait bien que Regina restait sa mère, elle aussi. Elle se releva, avant de lui tendre la main, qu'Henry prit sans attendre. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher en sens inverse du Granny's.

"Où on va ?"

"Chercher Regina."

Henry sourit alors de plus belle.

"Ici."

Lança une voix, mesquinement. Regina se retourna en la direction de celle-ci avant de s'immobiliser sur place, ne pouvant plus faire le moindre geste. Sa bouche formait un "o" parfait, elle déglutit alors, essayant de reprendre un peu de confiance en elle, mais la femme qui lui faisait face n'en fit rien.

"Je t'ai manqué ? Toi oui ! Ca fait tellement longtemps, tu as un fils mantenant, non ... Henry ?"

Les muscles de Regina se bloquèrent à l'entente du nom de son fils. Elle lança un regard noir à la femme qui se trouvait devant elle, qui n'était personne d'autre que Cora, sa mère. Une fois de plus, elle débarquait dans sa vie, et Regina le savait, cela ne présageait rien de bon, loin de là.

"Que veux-tu ?"

La voix de Regina était froide, dure, autant qu'elle le désirait. Son bloquage disparut alors, et elle fit un pas en direction de sa mère, qu'elle ne considérait plus comme tel depuis bien longtemps. Dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'Henry, la brune pouvait avoir le mérite d'être une véritable mère : prête à tout pour le protéger.

"Toi, ma chère. Que tout soit comme avant."

Cora sourit alors, montrant la sincérité avec laquelle elle avait prononcé chacun de ses mots. Regina rit alors, mesquinement, échangeant les rôles d'il y a quelques secondes encore. Elle ne croyait plus les paroles de sa mère depuis que cette dernière avait arraché le coeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, devant ses yeux. Elle était alors devenue une personne qu'elle n'oserait jamais qualifier de mère.

"Tu n'es plus rien pour moi."

"Tu as besoin de moi."

"J'avais besoin de toi quand j'étais encore une enfant, qui n'attendait qu'un peu d'amour de ta part, maintenant, je n'attends plus rien de toi."

"Tu es seule désormais, Regina. Je suis la seule à être là pour toi, comme je l'ai toujours été. Ton fils t'a abandonné pour une autre, pour sa véritable mère, tu sais, on en a qu'une, et je suis la tienne. Je t'aime tu sais, viens avec moi."

"NON !"

S'écria une voix derrière les deux femmes. Par réflexe les deux se retournèrent, observant alors une jeune femme blonde avançant vers elle. Alors qu'Emma et Henry marchait, cette dernière avait reperé au loin une fumée mauve, qu'elle connaissait désormais que trop bien, avant de voir une silhouette féminine apparaître. Elle avait immédiatement comprit qu'il s'agissait de Cora. C'est alors qu'elle avait envoyé Henry chercher de l'aide au Granny's, et qu'elle avait décidé d'aller aider Regina. A croire qu'elle avait bien fait. A peine arrivée, qu'elle entendait Cora manipulait sa fille à coup de paroles tendres. Regina fit un pas en arrière, s'approcha alors d'Emma, qui était désormais sa seule alliée face à sa mère.

"Tiens, tiens, la Sauveuse, comme on se retrouve." Dit Cora, acerbe.

"Regina, ne vous laissez pas berner par ses paroles, cette femme est une vipère !" Continua Emma, s'approchant à son tour de la jeune femme.

"Je le sais que trop bien."

"Comment oses-tu !" S'indigna Cora.

Des cris se firent entendre au loin, et d'un coup, on réussit à aperçevoir les silhouettes de David, Snow, Ruby, Leroy et Archie. Sans attendre, David bondit son épée, menaçant Cora de cette dernière. Roulant des yeux, elle fit voler l'épée à l'autre bout de la rue d'un simple geste de la main. Henry apparut alors en dernier, regardant ses deux mères l'une près de l'autres, faisant face à une femme qui lui était encore inconnue. Alors que Regina fit un pas de plus en arrière, et donc en direction d'Emma, Cora leur lançèrent un regard noir.

"Tu ne m'échapperas pas, tu es ma fille !"

S'écria-t-elle, furieuse, avant de disparaître en une fumée mauve, comme elle était venue. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tous purent constater, avec effroi, qu'Emma et Regina avaient elles aussi disparu, entraînées de force par Cora. Il ne restait désormais plus rien de son passage, qu'une profonde absence des deux jeunes femmes, ainsi qu'un tas de questions, évidemment, sans réponses.


	2. La limite

**Bonjour à tous !** **Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier, de suivre la fanfiction, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir. Ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris, et la première fois que je publie sur ce site, je n'avais donc pas tout compris en publiant la première fois, alors je m'excuse du fait qu'il n'y avait aucune introduction de ma part, je me permets donc d'en faire une maintenant. **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi, je n'ai encore aucune idée de quel jour je vais poster, je pense le faire d'abord comme je le sens, avant de vraiment m'instaurer un rythme, soit à la reprise des cours. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! \o/**

Emma, peu habituée au voyage magique de ce genre, s'écroula au sol. Regina et Cora, elles, restèrent bien debout, alors qu'un sentiment de rage s'éprenait de la plus jeune des deux. Ses points se crispèrent, Regina ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil pour voir où sa mère les avait conduite, seul comptait pour elle, de se venger de cette dernière. Elle se remémora alors la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Henry quelques temps avant, de ne plus user de la magie pour arriver à ses fins. Elle se bloqua alors. Elle était hésitante entre son envie qui prenait de plus en plus le dessus de régler son compte à sa mère, ce qui était impossible sans utiliser la magie, et le chuchota intérieur d'une voix qui lui disait de ne pas le faire, de suivre les instructions d'Henry, d'en ressortir meilleure. Regina n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à sa mère, encore et encore, mais c'était déjà chose faite.

Emma observait la scène, à quelques pas seulement de Regina. Elle décida finalement, de regarder autour d'elle, et fut surprise de reconnaître où elle était. Elle pouvait voir la forêt derrière et devant elle, se trouvant encore sur la route, couchée en plein milieu. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une longue ligne jaune. C'était la limite de la ville. Horrifiée, elle se releva instantanément s'approcher de Regina. Cora fit un nouveau un geste de la main, et bientôt, Emma fut retenue prisonnière, enlacée par des branches d'arbres.

"Où les a-t-elle emmené ?"

S'exclama Snow, inquiète comme jamais à l'idée de perdre sa fille, encore, par la faute de la famille Mills. Elle se tourna vers les autres, avant de voir Henry, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Henry !"

Sans attendre, elle s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant auprès du garçon qui ne comprenait pas où ses mères étaient parties, et encore moins qui était la méchante femme qui les avait emmené loin de lui.

"Qui était-ce ?"

Snow comprit alors de qui il parlait. Elle hésita un instant, lançant un regard en direction de son époux, qui acquiesça de la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'elle se devait d'avouer la vérité à Henry.

"C'était Cora, tu sais la mère de ... Regina."

Surpris, le petite garçon se blottit contre sa grand-mère.

"Est-ce que ... c'est une idée de Regina ?"

Ce fut au tour de toutes les personnes présentes d'hoqueter de surprise face à la question du garçon. Ils l'avaient tous vu de leurs propres yeux, Regina n'était pas de le coup. Elle détestait sa mère plus que quiconque ici. Pourtant, Snow n'était pas de cet avis.

"Je pense."

"Snow !"

"Quoi David ? Ce serait bien son genre non ? Nous mener en bateau avec sa mère, ce ne serait pas la première fois."

"Elle était bien plus énervée contre elle que nous, ça se voyait sur son visage, elle était réticente à l'idée de suivre sa mère, et même complètement contre."

"C'est ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire !"

David s'approcha alors d'Henry, qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

"Henry, ta mère n'est pas dans le coup."

Sa voix se voulait protectrice, elle n'était, comme à son habitude. Il fit signe aux autres de l'accompagner jusqu'au Granny's. Ils s'exécutèrent, tout comme Snow, mais David la prit par le bras, pour la forcer à rester auprès de lui et à l'écouter.

"E-elle à notre fille David ..."

"Regina ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle vous a sauvé. J'ai passé quelques temps à ses côtés, et j'ai pu le voir, tu sais, qu'elle a changé. Elle ne risquerait pas de perdre Henry une nouvelle fois."

Snow leva les yeux vers la lune, une larme s'écoulant de son oeil. Elle haussa les épaules, avant de prendre la main de son époux, et de l'emmener vers le Granny's.

"EMMA !"

Regina s'était retournée à l'entente d'un son dans son dos. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa mère avait emmené la blonde avec elle, jusqu'à la voir accrochée entre des branches, à se débattre comme elle le pouvait. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle l'appela par son prénom, comme si depuis le temps, une proximité s'était créée entre elles. Cependant, aucune des deux ne le remarqua. Cora, qui quelques secondes auparavant souriait, se glaça. Sa fille tiendrait-elle plus à la sauveuse qu'à sa propre mère ? Cette idée la mit hors d'elle, et aussi facilement qu'une plume, elle fit voler sa fille à plusieurs mètres ... hors des limites de la ville.

Emma, stupéfaite, vit la scène comme au ralenti, du cri de Regina, jusqu'à sa chute sur le sol. Cette dernière était inconsciante, s'étant cognée la tête sous la violence de sa mère. La blonde releva le regard vers Cora, qui souriait à nouveau, satisfaite d'elle.

"P-pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi l'avait sortie de la ville ? Regina ne fait pas exception à la règle, elle perdra la mémoire dès qu'elle se réveillera."

Emma ne sembla pas comprendre, et avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une question, Cora la coupa dans son élan.

"Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que vous la laissiez tomber, ou que vous tentiez même de la tuer. Elle comprenda alors qu'elle n'est rien, pour aucun de vous, et reviendra vers moi, car une fille revient toujours vers sa mère."

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Cora s'envola dans une fumée mauve, et les branches lachèrent la blonde, qui une fois de plus, s'écroula au sol.

Alors que David ouvrait la porte du restaurant, il sentit son portable vibrait dans sa poche. Il le prit immédiatement, souriant en voyant le nom de sa fille s'afficher sur l'écran.

"Emma !"

Snow se retourna violemment vers lui, à la fois anxieuse et heureuse. Elle espérait que rien ne soit arrivée à sa fille. David se contentait d'écouter les paroles de sa fille, avant de raccrocher. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, en l'attente d'une réponse.

"Elles vont bien. Elles sont aux limites de la ville !"

Enjoué, il coura jusqu'à sa voiture, accompagné de son épouse. Henry sauta sur place, avant de les rejoindr, mais David fut clair, il ne devait pas venir avec. La mine boudeuse, il lâcha un rale avant de regarder la voiture s'en aller, sans lui. Snow arqua un sourcil, le regard plein de questions.

"C'est Regina ... elle est inconsciante, blessée au sommet du crâne et ..."

"Et ?"

"En dehors de la ligne."

L'air serein de Snow s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle comprenait alors le refus de son mari à emmener Henry. Elle fut surprise à avoir un pincement au coeur à l'idée que Regina ne soit plus la même, voir même dans le coma, comme le fut pendant si longtemps David.

Emma lâcha son portable, avant d'accourir vers le corps immobile de Regina. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête, ce qui fit paniquer la belle blonde. Regina, alors positionnée sur le ventre, fut retournée avec soin par Emma, qui déposa sa main sur sa nuque. Tremblante, elle réussit finalement à entendre un pouls.

"Merci mon dieu."

Elle se retourna alors, attendant que ses parents viennent, le plus vite possible étant le mieux. Elle laissa alors son regard aller en direction de Regina. Cette dernière semblait paisible, endormie. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, la main d'Emma alla caresser la joue de la brune.

"Aller Regina, il ne faut pas nous laisser tomber maintenant. David et Snow arrivent, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital, et tout va bien aller. Je suis certaine que vous aurez encore votre mémoire, vous êtes plus puissante que cette vielle sorcière, prouvez-le."

Pour seule réponse, elle eut le silence, et la respiration irrégulière de l'ancien maire. Emma déposa alors sa seconde main sur celle de Regina, la serrant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Le bruit d'un moteur la sortie de ses pensées, et ses parents se précipitèrent vers elle, restant derrière la limite. Emma, armait de toutes ses forces, souleva comme elle le pouvait le corps de Regina, et fut épaulé par David dès qu'elle franchit la ligne.

"Elle a un pouls, mais il est irrégulier, il faut vite l'emmener."

Emma s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, Regina dans ses bras.


	3. Le réveil

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews et votre suivie ! Cela me fait très plaisir, et j'espère une fois de plus que cette suite vous plaira. **

**Je la poste maintenant car je pars en vacances, et que je n'aurais pas la possibilité de le faire pendant. J'ai hâte de voir vos avis à mon retour, alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont, et surtout bonne lecture ! **

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?"

La voix du docteur Whale était sèche. Les Charming étaient arrivés à l'hôpital rapidement, David tenant Regina dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente. Whale la toisa, semblant presque se réjouir que la méchante sorcière est eu quelques problèmes. Il ne portait guère Regina dans son coeur, comme la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke. Elle n'avait désormais que très peu d'alliés, et si à cet instant précis elle n'était pas inconsciente, elle aurait pu se rendre compte à quel point le mal qu'elle avait fait auparavant pouvait aujourd'hui se retourner contre elle.

"Peu importe ! Il faut la soigner, et vite !"

A bout de nerfs, Emma n'en pouvait d'attendre le bon vouloir du docteur. Il n'était pourtant pas décidé à bouger le petit doigt pour le moment. Il lança un regard à Snow qui se trouvait derrière Emma et son époux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir, et décida finalement de ne montrer aucune émotion, ce qui conforta Whale dans sa position.

"Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, pour quelles raisons je l'aiderais ?"

Son ton était toujours aussi froid. Alors que David ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, Emma s'interposa, prenant l'homme par son col, avant de le pousser vers le mur. Elle était loin d'être de bonne humeur, et ce n'était pas un idiot de son genre qui allait commencer à lui faire des histoires.

"Ecoute moi bien Whale ! Ne crois pas que c'était une question, mais bel et bien un ordre. Tu es médecin, tu as le devoir de soigner les gens blessées et malades. Et puis, si tu ne fais rien, je n'hésiterais pas à te blesser personnellement."

Snow et David furent surpris par les menaces de leur fille. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de la voir hors d'elle, ce n'était pas rare chez Emma qui était d'un naturel colérique et impatient, mais jamais encore ils ne l'avaient vu menacer de blesser quelqu'un. Whale acquiesça, et Emma relâcha son emprise. Il s'éloigna d'elle, en faisant signe à David de le suivre, alors qu'il ordonna aux deux femmes d'attendre ici.

**o.o.o**

"Alors ?"

Questionna Hook sans attendre alors que Cora réaparru à bord de son bâteau. Il était fortement surpris de ne pas voir Regina à ses côtés, étant donné que ça avait été le plan de sa compère. Pourtant, le sourire mesquin sur les lèvres de Cora ne laissait aucune place au doute : elle avait un plan, et l'intention de récupérer sa fille plus que jamais.

"J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

"Et pour ce qui du crocodile, je m'en charge quand ?"

"Ne sois pas si impatient, cela te fera défaut. Chaque chose en son temps. Lorsque Regina sera de notre côté, on pourra suivre le plan que l'on avait prévu."

"Tu crois que ça marchera ?"

"Depuis quand doutes-tu de mes initiatives ?"

Il se tut, hésita une demi-seconde avant de finalement lui répondre, s'approchant doucement d'elle, crochet levé par habitude.

"Depuis que tu envisages de rayer toute une ville de la carte."

Cora rit, ce qui fut insupportable pour Hook, qui ne dit pourtant rien de plus. Il avait conclu un marché avec elle, mais son idée de détruire Storybrooke et tous les habitants avec, ne lui plaisait guère. Son seul but était de tuer Rumplestilskin, pas de blesser quiconque. Pourtant, il savait aussi que sans le soutien et l'aide de Cora, il n'arrivera à rien contre lui. Il acquiesça donc, avant de retourner dans la cabine de son bâteau, laissant la femme à ses plans machiavéliques.

**o.o.o**

Une heure était passée, et personne n'était venu leur donner des nouvelles. Alors que David et Snow étaient installés l'un contre l'autre sur des fauteuils dans la salle d'attente, Emma faisait les cent pas. La patience n'était décidément pas un de ses forts. Elle regarda furtivement la porte à sa gauche plusieurs fois, dès qu'elle entendait un bruit ou des bruits de pas. Ce n'était jamais Whale.

"Emma calme toi. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer."

Emma s'arrêta alors en plein milieu du couloir, levant son regard vers ses parents.

"Je ne peux pas ... pas avant de savoir comment elle va. Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, Henry m'en voudrait de revenir sans réponses à lui donner."

Dans toutes cette histoire, Henry avait presque été oublié. Comment Emma pouvait-elle bien lui avouer que sa mère avait très certainement perdu la mémoire, et tout ça, à cause de sa grand-mère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas trop, je connais bien Regina, et c'est une battante."

Alors qu'Emma était décidée à s'installer à son tour sur un des fauteuils, elle entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle, et se retourna immédiatement. Elle sourit en voyant Whale, soulagée.

"Nous avons fait des examens, elle n'a rien de grave. Elle a des points de suture, mais tout devrait bien aller pour elle."

Il sourit faiblement, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Emma et de David, tout deux totalement soulagés de cette nouvelle. Snow quand à elle, ne réagit pas, mais personne ne le remarqua.

"On peut la voir ?"

"Demain matin, laissez lui passer la nuit, vous aussi vous avez besoin de dormir."

Hésitante, Emma accepta finalement, et c'est le coeur léger, qu'ils prirent tous la direction de leur appartement. Une question restait cependant toujours en suspend : Regina avait-elle perdu la mémoire ou pas ?

**o.o.o**

L'aube était arrivée plus rapidement que prévu. Un magnifique soleil rayonnait, laissant planer dans la ville une atmosphère confortable, ne laissant pour personne présageait que beaucoup de choses avaient changé pendant cette nuit. Emma s'était levée tôt, avait déjà prit une douche pour se revêtir d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle avait redressé ses longues boucles blondes en une queue de cheval pour ne pas être dérangée. Café en main, elle attendait patiemment le réveil d'un autre membre de la maison. Ce qui se fit plus tôt que prévu, Henry descendant avec animosité les marches pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

"Hey champion !"

"Maman !"

Il vint se blottir dans ses bras avant d'attraper de s'en détacher, pour chercher un fruit et croquer dedans.

"On va voir Regina ce matin ?"

"Oui."

Le garçon sauta sur place, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme, avant que la vérité ne lui revienne de plein fouet.

"Tu te souviens de notre discussion de hier, hein gamin ?"

En rentrant à l'appartement hier, Henry attendait patiemment sa mère, gardé par Ruby. Il était bien trop préoccupé de savoir si ses deux mères étaient encore en vie, pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Dès son arrivée, il lui avait sauté dans les bras, avant de lui demander qu'elle lui raconte tout en détails. Emma s'excuta, arrivant finalement à la partie délicate qui concernait Regina. La soirée avait été longue, mais Henry ne baissait pas les bras.

"Oui. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas encore réveillée, et peut-être qu'elle ne se souvient plus de rien."

La voix de l'enfant se cassa, triste à l'idée que la seule mère qu'il avait connu pendant dix ans, ne puisse pas se souvenir de lui. Il regrettait toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faites et dites à son égard, et l'idée seule que Regina ne puisse plus jamais le reconnaître, lui brisait le coeur. Emma en voyant le regard de son fils, finit son café d'un traite avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

"Allez, on y va !"

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Henry.

"On attend pas David et Mary-Margaret ?"

Henry était très certainement encore le seul à appeler Snow ainsi. Emma jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lit de ses parents, qui étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans un sommeil profond.

"Ils nous rejoindront plus tard."

**o.o.o**

La trajet de l'appartement à l'hôpital ne fut jamais aussi long. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Emma demanda le numéro de la chambre de l'ancien maire, avant de rejoindre le couloir qui y menait. Henry lui tenait la main, de plus en plus fortement. Ils étaient tout les deux inquiets, et cela se voyaient à leur visage. Il arrivèrent alors devant le numéro indiqué par l'infirmière, le 20. La porte était ouverte, et le docteur Whale se trouvait à l'intérieur. Emma lâcha un souffle de soulagement en voyant Regina assise sur son lit, réveillée.

"Mademoiselle Swan."

S'exclama Whale en voyant les deux devant la porte. Il s'excusa auprès de Regina, avant de les rejoindre. Cette dernière tourna sa tête en direction de son fils et d'Emma. On pouvait lire plusieurs émotions sur son visage, dont de la peur et l'incompréhension. Emma comprit.

"Bonjour Henry."

En guise de réponse, l'enfant lui sourit. Whale lança un regard vers Emma, hésitant à parler.

"Vous pouvez parler."

"Elle a ... perdu la mémoire. Elle ne se souvient ni de qui elle est, ni de où elle se trouve ou de ce qu'il a pu se passer."

On put lire de l'effroi sur le visage d'Emma et d'Henry. Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Whale reprit.

"Elle est très fragile psychologiquement. Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais pas de gestes brusques."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Whale ne rentre dans la chambre de Regina, suivit d'Emma et de son fils.

"Regina, voici des amis à vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas loin, d'accord ?"

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un hochement de tête. Il quitta alors la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité. Quelques longues secondes passèrent avant que les premiers mots furent prononcer. A quelques pas du lit de la brune, aucun des deux Charming n'osaient bouger, se tenant toujours la main. Regina, quant à elle, était adossée au lit, crispée, tenant fermement le drap de son lit.

"Nous sommes amies alors ?"

Emma eut presque envie de rire à cette question, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

"Oui. Emma. J-je suis Emma."

"Moi c'est Henry, tu te souviens, dis !"

Regina regarda l'enfant, et paru peinée de ne pouvoir lui répondre favorablement.

"Je suis désolée ... je ne me rappelle de rien. J'en ai oublié jusqu'à mon nom. Regina Mills, à ce que le docteur Whale m'a dit."

Nouveau silence. L'atmosphère était pesant, chacun pouvait le sentir.

"Vous savez ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?"

"C'est Cora !"

S'exclama Henry, avant qu'Emma ne l'arrête dans son élan. Il était presque à deux doigts de lui parler de limite magique, ce qui risquerait de brusquer Regina plus qu'autre chose.

"Vous avez eu un accident, et vous vous êtes cognée au sol, à la sortie de la ville."

"Storybrooke, hein ? Quel étrange nom."

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rapidement accompagnée de Regina. Elle avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire, elle n'avait pas changé. Même dans une tenue d'hôpital, ni coiffée, ni maquillée, la jeune femme arrivait à avoir plus de charisme que n'importe qui d'autre.

"J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, si ... ça ne vous dérange pas."

"Oui, oui, bien sur !"

"On pourra revenir ?"

Henry était plus mal que jamais, et même Regina le voyait. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

"Bien sur, plus tard dans la journée peut-être ?"

Henry sourit à son tour, et alors qu'Emma et lui étaient sur le point de partir, Henry se détacha de l'emprise de sa mère. Il s'approcha du lit de Regina, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La brune, totalement surprise, ne sut comment réagir, mais se laissa faire, touchée par tant d'affection de la part de cet enfant.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu te souviendras de tout, tu es la plus forte."

Lui chuchota Henry pour ne pas qu'Emma entende. Il se releva alors, et rejoignit sa mère, quittant la pièce, dans un silence, qui n'était plus aussi pesant qu'il y a quelques minutes.


	4. Décisions

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette looongue absence. Entre mon retour de vacances et la rentrée, ça a été fou ! Sachez simplement que je n'abandonne pas ma fanfiction, et que je serais la plus régulière possible, pour vous éviter une aussi longue attente. Sans attendre, voilà la suite. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'aime que tout n'aille pas trop rapidement, cependant je vous promets plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, que vous arriverez surement à interpréter à la fin de celui-ci. Une nouvelle intrigue hors swan queen a été mise en place, pour que tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de ça, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Alors ?

Questionna instantanément Snow, une fois Emma et Henry rentraient à l'appartement. En voyant le visage triste de son petit-fils, et le haussement d'épaule de sa fille, elle et David comprirent bien vite que Regina avait bel et bien perdu la mémoire. Snow avait du mal à imaginer que la femme qui lui avait fait tant de misères, essayé tant de fois de la tuer et qui avait réussi à gâcher sa vie pendant vingt-huit longues années, pouvait être devenue une femme seule, perdue, et fragile. Snow ne l'avait vue qu'une fois ainsi, au début de son mariage avec son père. Elle se souvenait de l'attitude de l'ancienne reine, toujours en retrait et le regard triste, et s'imaginait le même regard sur son visage aujourd'hui. Elle eut soudain un sentiment de peine immense, et de grand regret, d'avoir pu douter d'elle, alors qu'elle lui avait sauvée la vie. Il y avait cependant, encore en elle, une petite hésitation. Et si ce n'était pas un nouveau tour de Regina ? Et si une fois de plus, elle n'essayait pas de détruire sa famille, en provoquant la pitié de la fille de sa pire ennemie pour la manipuler ? Snow avait peur pour Emma, pour son mari et pour Henry. Peur qu'une fois de plus, la méchante reine ne veuille se venger. Elle n'était certaine que d'une chose : elle devait voir ça par elle-même.

- Je dois aller à l'école, j'ai des documents à récupérer.

Rétorqua-t-elle soudainement, alors qu'Henry racontait ses quelques minutes passées avec Regina à son grand-père. David fut surpris, mais en voyant le sourire de sa femme, ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. Elle embrassa son mari, alors d'attraper sa veste et de sortir de l'appartement.

o.o.o

Hook souffla, exaspéré d'attendre. Il n'avait qu'un désir : celui de passer à l'action, et de pouvoir tuer lui-même ce bon Rumplestilskin. Il en avait longtemps rêvé, et avait tout fait pour le retrouver un jour. Ce jour arriverait dans très peu de temps, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la même ville. Hook n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement que Rumplestilskin était plus puissant que lui, et qu'il ne serait pas si facile que ça d'étriper ce vieux serpent vicieux. Pourtant, il avait un avantage face à ce dernier, et pas des moindres : Rumplestilskin n'était pas encore au courant de sa venue à Storybrooke, et Hook pouvait donc préparer tranquillement un plan pour mettre fin à la vie de son ennemi.

Ce plan, il n'en avait encore aucune idée en se levant ce matin-là. Il avait été si pressé de partir à sa recherche qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Venant s'ajouter à ça, le stratagème de Cora, et sa décision de détruire Storybrooke. Hook n'était pas pour. Il n'était pas un véritable méchant à proprement parler. Il ne voulait que tuer Rumplestilskin par vengeance, et non mettre en périle la vie de centaine d'innocents et inconnus. Cependant, il était bien dangereux de s'opposer à Cora, et il se devait de la garder encore un peu comme une alliée. Il était pourtant hors de question de laisser son ennemi mourir par la main de cette vielle sorcière et non la sienne.

Alors que le capitaine surveillait la boutique de Rumplestilskin, renommé Mr. Gold dans cette ville, il comprit bien vite comment il pouvait détruire son ennemi. Le tuer serait bien trop difficile, et peu intéressant. Il devait le faire souffrir. Hook avait désormais un plan, il ne s'attaquerait pas directement à ce crocodile, mais à la personne à qui il tenait le plus.

- Jolie créature.

Souligna le pirate en voyant une jeune femme brune sortir de la boutique de Gold, main dans la main avec lui. Sa vengeance allait donc passer par le nouvel amour de son ennemi.

o.o.o

Snow marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle s'était arrêtée au Granny's pour acheter deux pâtisseries, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle se donnait cette peine. Elle s'arrêta net devant l'hôpital de la ville. Devait-elle entrer ou non ? Elle ne s'était plus retrouvée en tête à tête avec son ancienne belle-mère depuis très longtemps, et cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Elle se décida pourtant, et pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Elle réussit à éviter quiconque qui pourrait l'interdire d'entrer dans la chambre de Regina. Snow ne mit que peu de temps à savoir quelle chambre elle occupait, car les noms de Regina Mills et Méchante Reine étaient sur toutes les bouches. Tous était choqués par la nouvelle, et comme Snow, certain en doutaient. Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua, attendant une réponse. Quand elle eut cette dernière, elle entra, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Bonjour.

La voix de Regina était basse, presque triste et blasée. Malgré sa tenue d'hôpital, et son pansement sur le crâne, elle ne perdait pas de sa prestance, ce qui perturba Snow.

- Bonjour.

Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer.

- Un beignet ?

Elle fit un pas, tendant la boîte. Regina sourit, touchée par cette attention, et accepta l'offre en prenant le premier beignet qu'elle vit. Elle croqua dedans à pleine dent, savoureux le goût sucré et chocolaté de ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas un instant hésité avant de le déguster.

- Merci. Je peux ... connaître votre nom ?

Regina était presque gênée de lui demander, ce qui choqua une nouvelle fois Snow.

- Snow.

- C'est un prénom bien étrange, mais très jolie.

- Merci.

- Sommes nous amies ?

- Pas vraiment.

Regina ne pu lâcher qu'un hoquet de stupeur sous le ton dur de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Snow se ressaisit, prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir plus près du lit.

- Tu n'as vraiment plus aucun souvenir ?

- Non.

- Regina, tu sais que la vérité se sait toujours, si c'est encore un de tes pièges sâche que ...

Snow n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle fut coupée par Regina.

- Je vous ai fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le voir, dans vos yeux. Je regrette d'apprendre que j'ai pu blesser quelqu'un.

Elle marqua une pause, perdant son regard dans les yeux de sa locutrice, avant de continuer.

- La seule chose que l'on m'ait dite est mon nom, et celui de la ville où je me trouve. Je ne sais rien de plus, et c'est ... terrifiant. Dîtes moi en plus sur moi, sur ce que je vous aie fait, s'il vous plait, je veux savoir, je veux me souvenir de tout, de qui je suis.

Le coeur de Snow se serra. Elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant sa venue. Si c'était un nouveau tour de son ancienne belle-mère, elle avait un talent d'actrice à couper le souffle. Le silence régna en maître pendant quelques secondes, avant que Snow ne se relève. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, lançant un dernier regard à Regina, plus perdue que jamais, et quitta la pièce.

o.o.o

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? J'ai tant du mal à croire que tout cela est réel.

David releva le regard vers sa fille. Tout deux étaient assis dans la cuisine, attendant le retour de Snow, où la venue d'une idée brillante pour faire retrouver la mémoire à Regina. Henry se trouver à l'étage, bien conscient qu'il était mieux de laisser sa mère discuter avec son père.

- Si tu l'avais vue. Elle me faisait de la peine, et je ne pensais jamais dire ça de Regina Mills.

- Henry tient le coup ?

- Je vois bien que ça lui fait du mal, mais il croit en Regina plus que quiconque, il est persuadé qu'on arrivera à lui rappeler qui elle est.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu y crois ?

- Oui, enfin, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça ... on n'a pas le choix que d'y croire.

- Tu retournes la voir après ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour elle ou non, mais Henry le veut tellement.

- Ca ne peut lui faire que du bien. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude sur le fait que vous trouverez la solution à sa perte de mémoire. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Cora ...

- Elle a un plan en tête, et je n'envisage rien de bon, cette femme est le diable en personne.

- Elle va tout faire pour mettre Regina de son côté, et ce sera plus facile pour elle, maintenant qu'elle a perdu la mémoire.

- Je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver.

Emma était plus que résolue à ne pas laisser Cora gagner, et manipuler sa fille, comme elle avait longtemps pu le faire avant. La jeune femme n'avait jamais porté Regina dans son coeur, loin de là. Cependant, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, à elle et sa mère, et elle avait élevé son fils pendant dix ans. Emma ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber maintenant, encore moins si elle risquait une alliance désastreuse avec Cora. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas Henry descendre les marches.

- Maman ?

- Oui Henry ?

- Dis, on peut y retourner ? Elle avait dit en fin de journée ...

Emma lui sourit, avant de se lever de sa chaise, pour le plus grand plaisir de son fils. Ils saluèrent tout deux David, quittant alors l'appartement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. David porta alors son attention sur la grosse horloge murale. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que sa femme était partie, et il commençait doucement à s'inquiéter.

o.o.o

C'était si calme. Un calme qui nous transporte ailleurs, qui nous envoile d'une couche protectrice, un calme qu'on ne quitterait pour rien au monde. La forêt avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur Snow, et elle ne se lassait jamais d'une promenade. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais voyant le soleil descendre du ciel, elle comprit qu'elle avait passé plusieurs heures loin de son appartement, et connaissant David, il devait s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de son moment à l'hôpital avec Regina, mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui en parler. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde cacher quelque chose à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle marcha encore quelques temps pour sortir de la fôret, et retrouver le chemin de chez elle. Elle monta les marches, avant d'ouvrir la porte. David était assis dans la cuisine, coupant une tomate en petits morceaux afin d'en faire une salade pour le dîner de ce soir. Snow sourit en voyant son homme préparait la cuisine, avant de s'approcher de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, avant que David ne note une absence bien étrange.

- Où sont tes documents ?

Snow savait que David n'était pas dupe, et qu'il avait comprit que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une excuse pour quitter l'appartement.

- Je suis allée voir Regina.

David fit de gros yeux, ayant énormément de mal à s'imaginer ça. Snow prit un siège est vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, afin de lui raconter ce court moment à l'hôpital. Ses craintes, la réaction de Regina, et sa fuite ensuite. Pour essayer de la rassurer, David la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pourtant aucune idée de quoi lui dire. Il savait combien sa femme était devenue suspicieuse avec le temps, mais aussi que Regina avait changé, et qu'il était certain que tout ceci ne pouvait être une mascarade, il le savait grâce à sa fille.

o.o.o

- Emma !

L'intéressée se retourna, se stoppant alors dans sa marche. Le Dr. Whale ne mit pas longtemps avant de la rejoindre. Il sourit à Henry, avant de relever le regard vers sa mère.

- Vous allez revoir Regina ?

Pour toutes réponses, la blonde hocha la tête.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'elle retourne le plus rapidement possible chez elle, afin de l'aider pour son amnésie. Je préfère la garder pour la soirée, mais demain, elle pourra rentrer. Je vous laisse le soin de lui annoncer.

Henry sourit de plus belle, se dirigeant plus impatient encore vers la porte de sa mère, bientôt rejoint par Emma. Ils toquèrent, hésitants, mais en entendant l'approbation de Regina, entrèrent. Alors qu'Emma anticipait de revoir la jeune femme, elle fut étonnée de voir un changement de comportement. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant l'enfant s'approcher d'elle. Emma put cependant déceler une larme sur le visage de la brune, que cette dernière fit disparaître du revers de la main.

- Tu le veux ? On est venu m'en apporter, mais un c'est bien suffisant.

Intervint alors Regina en tendant à Henry un beignet. Sans hésitation, il s'empara de celui-ci, remerciant sa mère d'un chaleureux sourire. Il prit place sur le siège où s'était installée Snow il y a quelques heures à peine. Emma préférait rester en retrait, laissant un peu d'intimité à Henry et sa mère. Elle n'avait de plus, aucune idée de quoi de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, cette amnésie la terrorisait au moins tout autant que la principale intéressée.

- Le docteur a dit que tu pourras rentrer à la maison demain !

S'exclama tout joyeux Henry.

- La ... maison ?

Regina déglutit, ne sachant pas ce qui était le mieux : une chambre d'hôpital, ou une maison qui était la sienne mais dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

- C'est la plus belle maison de Storybrooke, et la plus grande ! C'est normal aussi, en temps que maire, tu dois avoir la plus belle.

- Maire ?

- Oui ! Tu es le maire de Storybrooke !

Regina fut surprise par cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait était mise au courant du strict minimum : son nom, la ville où elle se trouvait, et son amnésie.

- Je vais donc retourner chez "moi" demain ? Uhm ...

Elle perdit rapidement son sourire d'il y a quelques instants, comme si cette situation l'effrayait. Henry se tourna vers Emma, dans le but de chercher son aide. La blonde s'écarta alors de la porte pour s'approcher d'eux.

- Et si on venait avec vous, le temps que vous vous souveniez ? On devient un peu étroit en colocation à quatre, ça pourrait nous faire que du bien, et ça vous éviterez d'être seule ?

Henry sourit, plus heureux que jamais, se tourna vers Regina. Elle lança un regard amical à Emma, comme pour la remercier avant d'accepter, pour son plus grand bonheur, ainsi que celui de son fils.

C'était donc décidé, demain dans la journée, Emma et Henry allait emménager chez Regina Mills. Situation qu'Emma trouva fortement déconcertante ...

* * *

**J'ai envie d'introduire une plus le personnage de Hook dans cette fanfiction, d'où la seconde intrigue, et de travailler plus en profondeur le personnage de Snow, que certain trouvait peut-être dénaturée. Même si ce chapitre n'était pas essentiellement centré sur Regina et Emma, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! **


End file.
